1. Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to a universal serial bus charger, and in particular, to the enabling of a charge operation of a universal serial bus charger according to a global system state of a computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
The universal serial bus interface is widely used in a plurality of electronic devices, like mobile phones, tablet personal computers, cameras, and so on. These electronic devices are designed to be charged when connected to a universal serial bus charger of a computer. According to the universal serial bus charger protocol, the universal serial bus charger can provide 100 mA to 500 mA for charging. However, charging from the universal serial bus interface might consume power from the computer. Therefore, the management of power consumption by a computer must be more efficient.